Welcome to the Galaxy: Chat Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__This article is just a quick rundown of chat rules, along with some helpful items. Rules The direct rules of chat, which must be followed. They are as follows. #''Don't curse like a sailor.'' It is always true that your point can be made without the use of every expletive in your mind. Though cursing every so often is ok, and nobody will object, there will be issues if you keep doing it. '' Violators will be warned, then kicked if behavior persists.'' #''Do not spread rumors and false information.'' Attempting to spread a rumor about another user or some other item is not allowed, and you will be kicked. Violators will be banned without question. #''Don't be a jerk.'' Self-explanatory. Asinine behavior will not be tolerated, and you will be kicked quickly. If you don't get the message, you will then be banned. Violators will be banned if behavior persists. #''Do not spam emotes.'' We don't need an emote every other line, that just crowds the chat and makes it harder to read. Only use one when you need to make a point, or express emotion. Using them in each message you send is incredibly annoying. Violators will be warned, then kicked if behavior persists. #''Do not type illegibly.'' Your text must be readable. Violators will be warned, then kicked if behavior persists. #*downt tyep evry werd wrong. It looks childish, and makes your text harder to both read and bear. However, everybody makes typos, so little mistakes are completely OK, and you shouldn't worry about them too much. #*Do Not Type In Camel Case. This makes it look like every word starts a sentence. #''Roleplaying is generally frowned upon.'' Though there will be some silly instances where this may happen, you should generally avoid doing it or engaging in it. Violators will be warned, then kicked. #For the love of the Seven Sages, do not attempt to "steer" the chat. This is an incredibly childish decision. If you want to talk about another subject, wait until the chat messages die down for a bit, then mention it. Mentioning it in the middle of a discussion is not only disruptive, but is considered outright rude. Violators will be warned, and then kicked if behavior persists. List of Chat Mods Below is a list of chat moderators. Do not ask for a position; not only are further moderators unneeded as of now, but we do not have a big enough user base as to warrant more. You can identify any one of these users by checking to see if a yellow badge is next to their name in the sidebar. *Serrix *GreenGalaxy2 *JackieKog Emotes Metamo Ark Wikia has a set of custom emotes to be summoned in chat - along with a few completely new ones. You can find of list of emotes and how to summon them here; MediaWiki:Emoticons. If you want to request an emote, or ask to have one of your own added, please ask GreenGalaxy2. Category:Welcome to the Galaxy